The field of the present invention relates to correlating or targeting actions or activities pertaining to online devices (such as desktop computers, portable computers, tablets, mobile phones or smartphones; referred to herein as ODs) and set-top boxes (referred to herein as STBs). In particular, methods are disclosed whereby television advertising delivered to a specific set-top box can be targeted based on user profile information arising from multiple online devices, only one of which needs to be directly associated with the set-top box.
Systems or methods disclosed herein may be related to subject matter disclosed in:                U.S. non-provisional application Ser. No. 9/593,993 filed Jun. 14, 2000 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,925,440);        U.S. non-provisional application Ser. No. 11/099,861 filed Apr. 6, 2005 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,428,493);        U.S. non-provisional application Ser. No. 11/736,544 filed Apr. 17, 2007 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,861,260);        U.S. non-provisional application Ser. No. 11/968,117 filed Dec. 31, 2007 (U.S. Patent Pub. 2009/0172728 A1);        U.S. non-provisional application Ser. No. 12/131,798 filed Jun. 2, 2008 (U.S. Patent Pub. 2009/0300675 A1);        U.S. non-provisional application Ser. No. 12/131,824 filed Jun. 2, 2008 (U.S. Patent Pub. 2009/0299843 A1);        U.S. non-provisional application Ser. No. 12/186,918 filed Aug. 6, 2008 (U.S. Patent Pub. 2008/0313194 A1);        U.S. non-provisional application Ser. No. 12/257,386 filed Oct. 23, 2008 (U.S. Patent Pub. 2009/0049468 A1);        U.S. non-provisional application Ser. No. 12/688,731 filed Jan. 15, 2010 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,890,609);        U.S. non-provisional application Ser. No. 12/860,666 filed Aug. 20, 2010 (U.S. Patent Pub. 2010/0325659 A1);        U.S. non-provisional application Ser. No. 12/906,007 filed Oct. 15, 2010 (not yet published);        U.S. provisional App. Ser. No. 61/393,834 filed Oct. 15, 2010; and        U.S. non-provisional application Ser. No. 12/981,925 filed Dec. 30, 2010 (U.S. Patent Pub. 2011/0099576 A1).        
Each of the above-listed applications and publications is hereby incorporated by reference. Although the applications listed use similar terminology, there are some differences between terminology used in those applications and that used in the present disclosure. The definitions or descriptions set forth in the present disclosure shall apply herein if inconsistent.
Some of the terms used in the present disclosure are defined as follows.
Television provider (TVP)—an entity that provides television service to a subscriber or user via any suitable transmission medium, including but not limited to coaxial cable, fiber-optical cable, network cable, phone line, satellite transmission, cellular transmission, 3G transmission, 4G transmission, WiMax transmission, WiFi transmission, other IEEE 802 transmission, or VHF or UHF transmission. As is common in the art, in some contexts, reference to a TVP may refer to the computer systems or other equipment controlled by the entity rather than the entity itself.
Internet service provider (ISP; equivalently, an online access provider)—an entity that provides online access to a subscriber or user via any suitable transmission medium, including but not limited to coaxial cable, fiber-optical cable, network cable, phone line, satellite transmission, wireless transmission (e.g., 3G, 4G, WiMax, WiFi, or other IEEE 802 wireless protocols), or VHF or UHF transmission. The online access enables the subscriber to access the Internet and its myriad online sites, or to access any future network successor to the Internet. As is common in the art, in some contexts, reference to an ISP may refer to the computer systems or other equipment controlled by the entity rather than the entity itself.
ISP/TVP—in some instances a single entity (or providers controlled by a single entity) can provide to one or more subscribers or users both television service and online access. Such an entity is referred to herein as an ISP/TVP. Although an ISP and a TVP may be represented schematically in the drawings by separate labeled boxes, the drawings are intended to encompass instances in which the ISP and the TVP are independent entities as well as other instances in which a common ISP/TVP provides both services.
Set-top box (STB)—a device that connects a television and a signal source. As is recognized by those of skill in the art, a “television” is any device known in the art or developed hereafter that is capable of presenting television content to a viewer or user, e.g., a CRT or flat panel television set, a home theater system, a computer monitor, a tablet computing device, or a mobile phone or other handheld device. Some examples of STBs include cable boxes (often combined with personal video recorders), online-coupled gaming machines, appropriately configured computer systems that can drive a computer monitor, or modules of a mobile phone system allowing content presentation. The STB receives an incoming signal, extracts content from the received signal, and transmits the extracted content to the television to be presented to a viewer.
The signal source can be one or more of a computer network cable (e.g., an Ethernet or other transmission-speed cable), a satellite dish, a coaxial cable connected to a cable television system, a telephone line or digital subscriber line (DSL), a wireless network connection (e.g., via a cellular telephone network, WiFi, or other wireless connection), an antenna (VHF, UHF, digital, or other), or another suitable signal source. The content can include, but is not limited to, video (which often can include an audio portion), audio, Internet web pages, interactive games, or other content. An STB may or may not include a dedicated television tuner.
Despite its name, an STB need not be physically located on top of a television set literally. Under current technology, STBs often are located physically adjacent to the television set, such as in a media cabinet or the like, but it is not even necessary that the STB be located in proximity to the television. Nor is it necessary that the STB be a box, literally. Rather, a STB might be implemented, for example, as a circuit board, integrated circuit, set of integrated circuits, or software that is physically integrated with another “box,” such as the television, a cable or other connection, a computer, a mobile phone, or a building equipment or junction box, which also has other functions, or without being housed in any “box” at all.
Online user interface device (equivalently, online device or OD)—any piece of computerized equipment used to access a remote network such as the Internet at least intermittently, including but not limited to a smart phone or mobile handset, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a game console, or a networked computer (desktop, workstation, notebook, laptop, or other).
Online access device—any piece of equipment used to connect an online user interface device to a remote network such as the Internet, including but not limited to a modem, a wired or wireless router, a wireless access point, a wired network adapter (e.g., Ethernet adapter), a wireless network adapter (e.g., WiFi, other IEEE 802.11, WiMax, ED-VO, EDGE, HSPA, CDMA, GSM, or other), or an optical fiber based network adapter (e.g., a network interface unit or optical network terminal). Different types of online access devices can be and sometimes are combined into a single unit (e.g., a modem that also functions as a router for a LAN). An online user interface device and an online access device can be, and sometimes are, combined into a single unit (e.g., a computer with a built-in Ethernet adapter, wireless adapter, or modem, or a mobile phone that can be used for online access).
Each online access device typically is identified on the Internet by an Internet Protocol address (i.e., an IP address; currently, under IPv4, an IP address comprises a sequence of four numbers each ranging from 0 to 255, i.e., a 32-bit address; under IPv6, an IP address comprises a 128-bit address; other, future-developed IP address protocols shall fall within the scope of the present disclosure or appended claims). Every transmission of data over the Internet includes a destination IP address to enable the transmitted data to reach its intended destination. In some instances an online access device has a static IP address, while in other, more common instances an online access device has an IP address that is dynamic and changes from time to time. Although IP addresses are referred to herein for enabling data transmitted via the Internet to reach its intended destination, that terminology is intended to encompass any functionally equivalent online access device identifier employed to route such transmitted data to its intended destination through the Internet or through any future successor network.
Device Identifier (e.g., online device identifier or set-top box identifier)—An online device or set-top box typically is indicated by one or more device identifiers. Such an identifier can be of any suitable type; examples can include: an IP address assigned according to any suitable IP address protocol; a tag or cookie placed or recognized on the device; an identifier assigned by a provider of service via the device or manufacturer of all or part of the device. Examples of the latter can include, e.g.: a STB identifier assigned by a TVP; a modem or router identifier assigned by an ISP; a MAC address or serial number assigned by a device manufacturer; or a smartphone identifier such as a mobile phone number (MSISDN), service-subscriber key (IMSI or SIM identifier), Electronic Serial Number (ESN), Mobile Equipment Identifier (MEID), or International Mobile Equipment Identity (IMEI). The device identifier can in some instances be a pseudonym assigned to the device and used as a proxy for an actual device identifier. A device identifier can be stored locally on the device, can be stored remotely on a server of any interested party, or can be stored both locally and remotely. Different identifiers of the same device can be linked in a database, typically on a remote server, or in cookies or tags place on the device.
Device Fingerprint—An online device or a set-top box can in some instances be identified uniquely by a combination of parameters characterizing the device or software installed on the device. Such a parameter combination can be referred to as a device “fingerprint” and can be employed as a device identifier. Examples of parameters typically employed in a device fingerprint can include one or more of: an IP address, device configuration or hardware, device display type or resolution, operating system software, browser software, browser plug-in or add-on software, other installed software, user-selected font(s), user-selected language(s), time zone, or geographic location. Any operating system or software can be specified by program identity as well as by program version.
Router—any piece of equipment that acts as a junction between networks, to buffer and transfer data between or among them. For example, a router can be employed to connect a local area network (LAN) to the Internet, thereby enabling online user interface devices connected to the LAN to share a connection to the Internet through the router. The router receives data from devices on the LAN and transmits the data to the Internet, directed to the various destinations, and receives data from the Internet and directs the data to the corresponding devices on the LAN.
Modem—a piece of equipment that enables online access by a user by acting as an interface between the online access provider's network transmission system and the user's computer or other online user interface device. Modems vary according to the type of provider network transmission system. Unless a specific type of modem is specified, the term “modem” shall encompass telephone modems, cable modems, DSL modems, wireless modems, satellite modems, or modems for providing online access to any other suitable network transmission system.
User (equivalently, subscriber, viewer)—the term “user” shall be construed as what is thought to be an individual person receiving online access or television service at a delivery end-point, which is typically located within a household, office, business, or other site or establishment served by an online access provider or TVP. A single household, office, business, or other location often has multiple users. In some instances, a business having multiple physical locations may be served by separate online or television services, but in other instances, a business may have an internal LAN or WAN that extends service provided to multiple physical locations. Also, some online user interface devices and televisions are portable and can access the service from remote locations. Accordingly, the term “user” does not require a fixed or single location in such instances. Reference to a “user” in some contexts actually refers to computer-controlled activity (monitoring, advertisement delivery, etc.) done in connection with a device (e.g., television, phone, laptop, or fixed-location computer) thought to be operated by the individual person called the “user.” However, it is understood that a given device might be operated by multiple persons, such as different members of a household or business, at different times. Accordingly, as is common in the art, in some contexts, reference to a “user” may refer to the computer, device, or other equipment rather than the person.
Behavioral targeting—the delivery of specific advertisements to a user, the advertisements being selected on the basis of activity of the user, typically recent activity, including but not limited to: online or television-based searches conducted by the user; content viewed or otherwise accessed by the user online or on television; online or television advertisements viewed, clicked on, interacted with, or otherwise accessed by the user; shopping or purchases made by the user online or through a television; and any other form of previous user online or television activity.
Central Ad Server (CAS)—a computer server (equipment) that manages delivery of advertisements (television or online). A local ad server can be typically run by a single publisher to serve ads to visitors of one or more websites or viewers of television programs of that publisher, or by a single advertiser to serve ads into ad space acquired by the advertiser on various websites or television programs. A third-party or remote ad server typically is remotely located and delivers advertisements of various advertisers to visitors of websites or viewers of programs of multiple publishers. The remote ad server acts as a central conduit for delivering advertisements, enabling advertisers and publishers to track the distribution of their online or television advertisements and to control the rotation and distribution of their advertisements across the Internet or television system from one location. Either a local or a remote ad server can be considered a CAS. The advertisements can be stored on the CAS for later delivery, can be transmitted to the CAS and then delivered from the CAS upon receiving an ad request, or can be delivered from another source in response to an ad request received and routed by the CAS. Examples of third-party ad servers include DoubleClick's DART for Publishers central ad server (also known as DFP) and DoubleClick's DART for Advertisers central ad server (also known as DFA). In some cases, a CAS can be owned or used by a TVP, an ISP, an STB provider or modem provider, an online content provider, a profile aggregator, a profile distributor, an ad broker, an ad network, an ad exchange, an ad agency, an online advertiser, a TV advertiser, a TV ad space owner, or a TV content provider, representatives or proxies of any of those entities, or other entities. In some instances that CAS will operate independently of an ISP or TVP.
Profile provider (PP)—An entity that has or collects profile information that is used to target advertisements. In context here, the profile provider controls or cooperates with a CAS, which receives all or part of the profile information from the profile provider for use in targeting television or online advertisements. User profile information derived from online or television activity can include, for example, observed online behavior of a user accessing the Internet (e.g., online content viewed or accessed, online searches performed, online purchases made, or times and dates of such behavior), observed viewing or interaction behavior of a television viewer (e.g., television programs or ads viewed, responses to interactive programs or ads, or times and dates of such behavior), or demographic information collected from an Internet user or television viewer.
Examples of profile providers can include, but are not limited to, any entity that owns, controls, or uses: (1) a visited Internet site server; (2) a server delivering content, images, audio, video, text, or any combination directed to an online user interface device (such as a computer or other online interface device) via an online access device (such as a modem or router), either directly or indirectly (e.g., via a redirect); (3) a server delivering content, images, audio, video, text, or any combination directed to a television via a STB (indirectly via a TVP; or directly via an STB IP address, without necessarily being aware that the IP address in question corresponds to a STB); (4) a server delivering an ad to an online user interface device via an online access device on behalf of an advertiser or an ad network; (5) a server delivering a television ad to a television via a STB (indirectly via a TVP; or directly via an STB IP address, without necessarily being aware that the IP address in question corresponds to a STB) on behalf of an advertiser or an ad network; (6) a server recording an activity conducted from an online user interface device such as a click on an ad or a link to an ad, a viewing of an ad, a click on a link to particular content, a search, a request for product information, receipt of particular content, a product purchase, a telephone call made, or any other selected and definable user activity; or (7) a server facilitating instant messages or any other kind of communication on behalf of the user.
Another example of a profile provider is: (8) a company sponsoring and having access to a software program located on the user's computer or other online user interface device that can observe the user's online activity (with the user's permission), such as a browser toolbar or desktop search software. A profile provider, broadly, can be: (9) any entity able to collect behavioral profiles (e.g., observed online activity) or demographic profiles (provided by the user), typically including a device identifier (e.g., an online user interface device identifier) used when profile information was observed or collected and the date and time that profile information was observed or collected, regardless of whether or not the entity collected the profile information directly through contact with the user's computer or indirectly from another entity such as those listed in this definition. In some cases, a user's online activity will result in direct contact between the online user interface device (via an online access device) and the profile provider, e.g., if the profile provider is an online commerce site, the user makes a purchase at the site, and the online commerce site generates a profile for that user. In other instances there may be no direct contact between the profile provider and the user, e.g., if the user makes a purchase at an online commerce site that in turn reports information pertaining to the user to the profile provider. In some situations, also, a profile provider might also own or otherwise control a CAS, in which case user profiles can be immediately available to the CAS without need to transmit between entities.
Profiles or partial profiles provided by a profile provider to a CAS can contain any quantity of profile information, such as, in one example, just an online access IP address, STB IP address (not necessarily identified as such), STB identifier, or device pseudonym. The profile can include, e.g., a profile identifier or profile name, a username, or a login ID, or other online user interface device identifier; the profile can be referenced by or included in a cookie or tag placed on a user's online user interface device. The IP address can be provided by the profile provider itself or might be obtained by the CAS when a user engages in any online activity or provides an item of demographic information and is redirected by a profile provider to the CAS. In another example, a profile can be more extensive and can include demographic or online behavioral information, such as an extensive browsing history, shopping or purchase histories, content or programs viewed online, and other information concerning the user's characteristics or the user's activities. In some instances a profile includes PII (typically provided by the user); in other instances it does not.
The profile need not be stored in a single location; profile information that collectively defines a single user profile can be stored in one or more databases on one or more servers, in tags or cookies placed on one or more user interfaces devices, or at a combination of those locations. Although the profile provider is referenced in the previous several paragraphs as being an entity, many or most of the actions attributed to the profile provider are actually performed by equipment under the administrative control of the profile provider, such as computers, servers, software running on those computers or servers, network connection hardware or software, or other equipment. Such actions may still be characterized as being performed “by the profile provider,” whether performed automatically, semi-automatically, or manually. Accordingly, as is common in the art, in some contexts, reference to a profile provider may refer to the computer systems or other equipment controlled by the entity rather than the entity itself.
Personally Identifiable Information (PII)—information that can be used to identify a specific person, including but not limited to: name, Social Security number (SSN), date of birth, street address, email address, static IP address (if any), phone number (home, work, wireless), financial account numbers (bank accounts, credit accounts, or any other financial data), driver's license number, vehicle registration number, vehicle license number, facial photographs, fingerprints, handwriting or signature, or any other information that can assist in identifying a specific person.
Non-Personally-Identifiable Information (non-PII)—information about a person that typically cannot be used to specifically identify that person, including but not limited to: city, state, or country of residence, age, gender, race, ethnicity, school or workplace (if sufficiently large), salary or income, hobbies, dynamically assigned IP addresses, online sites visited, online searches conducted, or other information that is useful to know about a person but does not by itself allow one knowing the information to identify the particular person.
Cookie—a text file placed on a user's computer by any server that also serves content of any type to the user's computer using browser software. That content can include, for example, an entire web page, only a portion of a web page, one or more images, or even a single pixel; the user need not be aware of every server that delivers such content, and in many cases is not (e.g., if that server delivers only a single-pixel image). The cookie typically can be read or altered only by a server operating under the same Internet domain as the server that originally placed the cookie. The cookie file can be used to identify a computer that has already been in contact with the same domain (e.g., it can act as an online user interface device identifier) and can also be used to store PII or non-PII pertaining to a user of that computer. In a first example, a cookie can store non-PII such as previous searches conducted at the site, or pages viewed or visited at the site, by the computer user. In a second example, a cookie can be used to store a username used by the user to access a site, customized preferences of the user, or various pieces of PII. A cookie file can also be created, altered, or deleted by software located on the user's computer.
Television advertisement (TV ad)—a full screen video ad, a partial screen video ad, a banner ad, a text ad, an audio ad, or any other form of ad suitable for delivery to and visual or audible presentation by a television (as defined above), which includes any device for delivering television content. TV ads can be spatially juxtaposed with or overlaid on the television program (e.g., banner ads) or can be temporally interleaved with the television program (e.g., traditional 15-, 30-, or 60-second spot ads).
Redirect (or URL redirection or URL forwarding)—the process of a server instructing a browser or application running on a computer to obtain certain requested information (e.g., all or part of a web page) from a different location by (1) a first server providing a URL to the browser or application and (2) the computer using the received URL to electronically contact the URL address. The URL could be given to the computer in many ways, for example by embedding a pixel (1×1 image tag) in an HTML page or content, via iFrame or other frame redirects, via JavaScript, via a 302 HTTP status code (in HTTP protocol, or via other 3xx status codes) in response to a request received by the first server from the computer, via redirect services, or via electronic mail. In one example, the URL could be sent to the computer following the computer coming into contact with the first server in any way, for example, following the computer accessing the first server to receive content. In another example, the URL could be given to the computer from the first server via HTML electronic mail (in this example, the URL is sent without the computer coming into contact with the first server).
Various systems and methods are used currently for targeting ads based on user, viewer, or customer behavior. Some of those may rely on the collection of PII to enable correlation of the person exhibiting the behavior and advertisements targeted at that person; in others, advertisements can be targeted without collecting PII. In those latter examples it is often the case that the medium of the behavior and that of the advertisement are the same. For example, many grocery stores hand out so-called “club cards” that need not be linked to PII. A shopper presents the card at checkout to receive various discounts, thereby allowing the store to link the list of purchased items to the card. As the system “learns” the shopper's purchasing habits, the system begins issuing coupons targeted at purchases that the shopper has made previously or that the system predicts the shopper may wish to make based on past purchases.
In another example, online advertisements are readily targeted based on an Internet user's online activities without using PII. The use of cookies enables an ad server to recognize an Internet site visitor who has been previously presented with ads by the ad server or who has conducted searches or accessed content at sites linked to the ad server; the cookies need not include PII to enable that functionality. The ad server can target future advertising to the site visitor based on that previous activity. A user who has searched for airline tickets to southern California on an online travel site, for instance, can later receive targeted online advertisements for Disneyland, delivered perhaps while visiting some other online site, to the user's computer from an ad server that collected the user's search information from the online travel site.
Regardless of whether PII is used or not, targeting advertising in one medium based on activity in another, or advertising on one device type based on activity on another, can be problematic. Various schemes currently are implemented, under development, or being considered wherein PII is used, e.g., to target television advertisements based on a viewer's online behavior. Some of those schemes involve agreements or alliances among TVPs, online access providers, online search portals, or online sites. The PII has typically been required to make the connection between the different media, because different devices are typically employed to access each one.
To satisfy various laws, regulations, or policies pertaining to user privacy in an online environment, a primary goal is to maintain segregation of a user's PII (which may or may not be used to establish as association between devices of differing media) from that user's online behavioral profile information (e.g., sites visited, content viewed, searches requested, or products purchased). It has also been deemed desirable, from a privacy perspective, to maintain similar segregation between (i) a user's online profile information and (ii) information or data on specific television viewing habits or profiles linked to a specific STB, even though that viewing data may not constitute PII.
Several proposed schemes (e.g., as disclosed in one or more of the applications listed above) would enable targeting of television ads based on observed online behavior while maintaining that segregation of PII, or without using PII at all. Whether or not PII is used, and regardless of the manner of its use, the prevalent use of dynamic device addresses, e.g., for enabling online access, creates significant technological impediments to cross-media targeting of ads.
Due to privacy reasons, it is desired to avoid reporting which TV programs or channels have been viewed using a specific STB. On the other hand, it is desired to generate (or store) STB-originated reports of which selected or default TV ads were delivered within which TV programs or on which TV channels, so as to report to the advertiser the exact number of ads delivered to the target audience through STBs and the amount owed by the advertiser as a consequence, and to report to TV ad space sellers the amount of inventory used in delivering ads and the amount they are owed as a consequence. These apparently inconsistent goals create technical obstacles to cross-media flexible advertising systems.
Recording or tracking user behavior in one medium in response to observed behavior in another, and correlating those behaviors, are also desirable goals. Such capability can enable an advertiser to target future ads more accurately, to evaluate the effectiveness of particular ads or ad campaigns, or for other purposes. However, the same issues (e.g., use of PII or not, segregation of PII from online behavioral profile information, or use of dynamic device addresses) that must be addressed for cross-media targeting must also be addressed for cross-media tracking or correlating.